Reunion
by livelife13
Summary: The glee kids come back for a reunion!


**April 20th, 2036**

"Dad?" the unmistakable voice of Veronica Mercedes Anderson-Hummel echoed in the household.

"Yes," Blaine Anderson-Hummel pushed open the kitchen door, hands wiping down a bowl with a paper towel.

"Are Carmen and I coming with you and Daddy to your glee reunion. Please say yes." Veronica pleaded with one of her fathers. Technically, her father by marriage, Daddy was her biological father. The only difference between the two was that she was blood related to Daddy, other than that; she was as much ofBlaine's as Kurt's.

"Ask Kurt, it was his glee club first. Oh, and don't tell him that I ate the rest of the ice cream. It was supposed to be his." She giggled and nodded her head, skipping to her fathers' room. As she progressed farther, she could hear her dad singing in his high soprano voice: _You make me feel, like I'm living a teenage dream. The way you turn me, I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back." _

"Daddy?" she asked pushing opening the door just a little bit to check if he was decent, then stepped into the room fully.

"Yes," he said looking away from his closet from where he was trying to pick some outfits for the reunion. "What do you want?"

"First, Katy Perry, Daddy, really? And second, are Carmen and I coming with you?"

"First, yes, really, Katy Perry, she'sBlaine's favorite pop singer, how I don't know, Gaga's better. And second, of course you are! Out of the entire gang, you've only met Mercedes, Rachel, Finn, Artie, and Brittany. And their kids, so there is no way you're not coming with us." Veronica just giggled at her parent's giddiness. "Go pack now!" "OK, OK!" Veronica skipped out of the room, across the hall, and into the room her and her sister shared. The closet door already open, clothes flying out and landing on various things, and a suitcase sitting open at the foot of the bed. "What are you doing?" Veronica yelled in the direction of the flying clothes. "I have to pack for the reunion and Matt's gonna be there!" Matthew Finn Abrams. Carmen's boyfriend. Suddenly, Kurt had appeared in their doorway and gasped at the mess.

"Carmen Emma Anderson-Hummel! What are you doing!" Kurt screeched. Carmen stepped out of the closet, looking terrified. "Packing?" she squeaked. "Clean up, and then pack." Kurt walked away, down toward the kitchen whereBlainewas currently hiding from packing with him. "Blaine!" Down in the kitchen,Blainefroze where he was, which was standing next to the fridge, with his head in the freezer. Not making a sound, he backed up, silently closed the freezer door, and tip-toed to the front door. Just about to turn the handle, he stopped to make sure that he was alone. "Blaine." He flinched and turned back around.

"Yes, most amazing, beautifulist, sexiest person that has ever lived?" "WHAT, are you doing?" "…Going for a walk?" he said hopefully. "Nuh-uh, come on, you need to pack."Blainegroaned and trudged up the stairs after his husband. Kurt gestured toBlaine's side of the closet and sat on the inside the closet, pulled out three tee shirts and three pairs of jeans, and stuffed them in a duffel bag. He went into the bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush and hair gel stuffing it in the bag too. "There, done." He smiled and left the room. Kurt just shook his head and reached for the duffel the second he knewBlainewas back in the kitchen with his head in the freezer. The air conditioner had broken and the land lord had not gotten it fixed yet, he said he would do it while they were gone. He emptied the duffel back in the closet and repacked it with good clothes and removed the hair gel. Kurt lovedBlaine's hair without the gel, butBlainethought it made him look "undapper". He re-zipped the bag and slung it over his shoulder, and picked up his own stuffed full suitcase off the floor.

"Kids', come on or we'll miss the plane!" Kurt called out into the house. "What about me, you said kids'?"Blainequestioned as Kurt came into his peripheral vision. "Oh, I called you too. You were in the same category as the girls'"Blainenarrowed his eyes and snatched his bag from Kurt and stomped out the door. Veronica and Carmen ran down the stairs, bags in hand, and out the door.

Quinn had been lying down in her bed when her only daughter came in and started bouncing on the bed. "Mom! Wake Up!" "Harmony Lucinda Evans, what the hell are you doing?" "Dad told me to wake you up." Quinn groaned and pulled the covers away from body, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she did so. "Why did your father tell you to come and wake me up?" "Because it's 2:00 in the afternoon." "WHAT?" Quinn rushed into the bathroom and turned the hot water on.

20 minutes later, Sam walked into his bedroom where his wife was buttoning up a pink blouse. Using her distraction to his advantage, Sam snuck up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and started kissing a line up her neck. She giggled.

"Sam….Sam...Stop it. I have to get ready."

"For what?" he mumbled against the side of her neck.

"Work."

"The bakery doesn't need you today."

"Yes it does, we leave tomorrow forLima. I have to go today. Please Sam. If you don't let me go you don't any tonight." Sam let go as if he was holding a hot piece of metal. (in the literal sense because she actually is a hot piece of metal) She smiled and zipped up her white knee-length pencil skirt. "See you tonight honey, get the kids ready and I'll see you tonight." She slung her purse over her shoulder and walked out of the room head held high.

**AN: so i know that i havent updated in forever but i now have a scheldule and i intend to stick to it...so enjoy because I've always wnated to write a reunion one and here it is! SO i dont own and review please, if you want to say that you hate it**


End file.
